


Percy's Awesome Birthday

by Tony_boy96



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Capture the Flag, Cute, Fluff, M/M, jercy fluff, percy's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: It's Percy's birthday and Jason is doing what he can to be the perfect boyfriend for today





	Percy's Awesome Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is just a one shot for Percy's Birthday.

The first thing Percy noticed when he woke up was Jason. Jason was on top of him and kissing him. Percy smiled into the kiss and opened his eyes. His sea green eyes met Jason's sky blue eyes and held the vision of each other for what felt like forever then Jason leaned down and kissed him again. "Happy Birthday!" Jason said. Percy laughed and kissed Jason again. They both got up and Percy, being in only a t-shirt and boxers had to find shorts to wear to breakfast. Jason laughed, "shouldn't you take a shower?" Percy, still groggy, walked up to Jason, put a hand on his shoulder as he passed, "After," he said, "after breakfast." And he walked out of the cabin and up to the dining pavilion. Jason caught up with hm, "at least wet your hair," he said, "it seriously looks like Katrina just hot your head." 

After wetting his hair down and taming it as best he could the two boys walked to the dining pavilion. Annabeth ran up and hugged him, as did Piper, Hazel and Rachel. Percy got blue pancakes and bacon, gave his offering, and sat down to eat. Jason sat next to him. Nico and Will came up and wished him a happy birthday. "Any plans for today?" Nico asked. "Well i know mom will want me to visit." Percy said. "So we'll probably go and visit her for a bit obviously be back in time for dinner and capture the flag."

After breakfast, Percy finally agreed to take a shower, he sent his mother an Iris message saying he and Jason would be over later that day, and Sally told him to invite the other seven if they wanted to come. Later he and Jason were walking around camp when they were stopped by Leo, "hey guys come here for a sec!" as they followed Leo to Bunker nine, Percy said, "Leo why are we following you to Bunker nine?" "Because your sir- i mean because i got something you should see!" "Like what" Percy said suspiciously looking at Jason who rolled his eyes at Leo. "You'll have to follow and see!" Leo said. 

When they got to Bunker nine, Leo picked a backpack off the nearest table and threw it at Percy, "Catch water-boy!" Percy caught it and looked at it, it was a blue backpack with water designs all over it and a sea green trident on the top of it. "A backpack?" Percy asked, a bit unimpressed. "Usually the stuff you make is a little more impressive than this," Percy said. "Leo gave a look of fake hurt, "You wound me gentlemen." Leo walked up and and indicated a hidden button on the bottom of the side of the bag, "press that," Percy pressed it, and suddenly the bag flattened itself against Percy's back and suddenly celestial bronze armor emerged from it, encasing Percy in armor with a giant trident on the front. 

"Leo holy crap!" Percy shouted. "This is awesome!" Leo bowed "Thank you, glad you like it." "Happy birthday!" Jason said. Percy looked up in amazement. "Wait Really?" "Yep," Leo said, "Jason came to me weeks ago, explained what he wanted and said he'd leave the designs up to me and so i went to work." "Oh before i forget," Leo said, there is a small trident under the neck right there, press it." Percy did and it became a backpack again. "Leo this is amazing," Percy said. "Always glad to help out a bro." he said. The boys thanked Leo and left to find Annabeth. 

Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper and Hazel got into one of the camp's van and drove into the city to Percy's parents. They walked in the door and Percy's mom hugged them all. She led them to the kitchen where there was a blue cake sitting on the table. They all got a piece and sat and talked and ate. Percy asked his mom how she was doing and she said she was good. Percy got to say hello to his little sister, and while Annabeth and Piper were falling all over each other in order to spend time with the baby, Percy and Jason got to talk to Sally and Paul. 

After Percy ate his cake he saw Jason suppressing a smile. "What?" He said, "n-nothing, Jason said trying to hold in his laughter, but you should look in the mirror or something," "why?" Percy said. "Jason started laughing, "because it looks like you just smashed and devoured a smerf!" Everyone, including Percy started laughing. As it was getting late Annabeth said, "We should start heading back Percy, we dont want to be late." They said their goodbyes and got into the cam van and drove back to the camp. 

After dinner they went to the field to play capture the flag, Percy, as captain, chose Zeus, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hades, Hecate, Tyche and Demeter. While the other captain, Sherman Yang, got everyone else. Percy activated his new armor and set the Aphrodite cabin and Demeter cabin in charge of guarding the flag. And Hecate in charge of the jail. While the Apollo, and Tyche cabins guarded the line. The other cabins tried to get the other flag. Will wished his boyfriend luck before they all headed over to the other side.

During the game Percy, while hiding saw Nico, Hazel and half the Athena cabin get captured. Percy and Jason both found the flag. They grabbed it and ran. Two Hermes campers started chasing them, soon three ares campers were too. Jason stumbled and got captured. Percy ran nearer and nearer to the creek boundary. He also saw Sherman running to his side with Percy's flag, Percy sped up as fast as he could. He crossed the line two seconds before Sherman did, winning them the game. They all cheered, and congratulated Percy. Jason ran up, picked Percy up in his arms and kissed him in congratulations. 

Later that night they lay in Percy's bed together Percy in Jason's arms, "thank you for such an awesome birthday Jason." Percy said. "Of course," Jason said, "I wanted it to be perfect for you." Percy looked at him. "It really was." They kissed and then fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
